My Wish
by Jewel2013
Summary: "I wish I didn't let this happen to you." Warning: OC character death. One-Shot


Author's Note- So I got a review and follower for my story "Behind Closed Doors" and it made me realize that I haven't wrote or updated my page in almost a year. I figured that I would do something about that in my final days of semester break. I can just picture Tristan going through something either this bad or just as bad which is the main reason why he has such a panicked and dark perception of everyone. Especially the people that he is supposed to trust the most.

Down to official business. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Because if I did I would be writing fanfiction for it and not writing a movie lol). If you haven't read my other stories, please feel free. Now that that is out of the way, please _review_ , _view_ and _enjoy_

 _My new life started two weeks ago…_

I was at the police station when the social worker told me that I would have to live with Amaya, my big sister. The worker didn't tell me why, but I already knew, I saw what happened.

 _Mommy and Daddy were fighting as usual…_

"I can't take this anymore! You keep saying that you're going to change and I'm dumb enough to believe you. Then I catch you fucking some random bitch in our basement!" A beautiful, light-skinned woman screams though tears, stomping downstairs with two packed suitcases. A middle aged man then comes running upstairs, painting, with just his striped boxers on. "Alison I'm sorry about what happened! Please just give me another chance! I promise that this is the last time, I couldn't help myself. She was coming on to me and you weren't home and I needed somebody to talk to and one thing led to the other."

 _Mommy ran into my room…I didn't know why_

"Come on baby wake up, we have to go now." Tristan, clinging his stuffed yellow cat askes, "Where are we going Mommy?" "No time to explain, we have to leave now" Tristan's mother franticly whispers, throwing random clothes in a small bag.

 _Mommy grabs me out of my bed after she packs and runs downstairs. That's when I see daddy at the bottom of the stairs_ **.** _ **He's holding a gun.**_ _I know it's a gun because he said he was going to show me how to shoot with it one day_.

" **You're not going anywhere"**

Seeing his son, Tristan Sr. turns his back and nervously ushers for them both to come downstairs. "Look, I never meant for any of this to happen!" Tristan Sr. screams through tears, scratching his head with the gun. "I'm tired of this senior!" Alison screams, "You keep bringing random women in our home! Got two other women pregnant! And to top it all off you're threating to shoot me…" Alison suddenly stops at the sound of her child yawning at the scene in front of him, "Look at our son, our **seven year old** son. The much taller man slowly looks at the pale little boy sitting on the couch, shaking. "TJ doesn't need to see this" her hand reaching for the gun. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT HIM DOWN HERE!"

 _Daddy turned around and then there was a bang. Mommy fell down. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't move._

"Oh shit!" Tristan's father screams, pacing up and down the room, "What am I gonna do!" Tristan runs to his father, tugging his father's pants, "We need to help Mommy! She's not moving!" Senior screams, "You don't think I see that! Shut up and let me think!" pushing Tristan out of the way to get to the back of the house.

 _I hit my head when Daddy pushed me. When I woke up, there was something wet on my neck, it was blood. There was so much of it on mommy I started screaming. She has a scary look on her face, like she was frozen or something. That's when Daddy came back inside. He looked like he was covered in dirt._

"Tris, I need your help" Senior said running to the blood-covered boy. "I need you to clean this up. I know you're scared but I need you to be a man and do this." Throwing a bleach soaked rag at him and pointed to the blood next to his mother's dead body.

 _I started scrubbing the floor like Daddy wanted. It was like cleaning spilled milk but smelled really bad so it hurt my nose and head. Daddy ran back in the house and picked Mommy up and put her on his back. "Clean the rest up!" he screams at me, running back outside. Then I hear a loud thump and I started crying again. I ran upstairs to my room and looked outside my window. The last thing I remember is looking at the moon and thinking, "I wish I wasn't so scared."_

" _ **I'm going to miss you"**_


End file.
